


The Power of Observation

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: "You need to take care of yourself, young lady. A flesh wound is still an injury. I think you should go home," Hetty said.





	The Power of Observation

"Okay, let's go. Last one. Man in the suit, blue shirt, with the glasses," Nate said. Kensi casually looked around, her eyes falling on the man Nate was referring to.

"In front of me," she said, and he moved off the barstool to stand in front of her. She leaned up and to any onlooker it appeared she was whispering in his ear. Which, technically, she was. "Oh," she said surprised. He knew better than to interrupt her. "The woman he's with isn't his wife."

"They're both wearing a ring," Nate said.

"Yeah, they're not married to each other. Oh wait... oh this is fun." She leaned back in her chair. "I've seen enough."

"What?"

She smiled secretively. "Her husband found out about her secret lover and has a feeling the baby she's carrying isn't his. And he's right, because she just told the man the baby is his."

He had a look of surprise on his face. She smirked and leaned up, kissing him fully on the mouth. With a hand on her hip and one on her back he guided her closer. They both pulled away with a satisfactory smile on their face.

"Your turn," she said excitedly. "Uhm..." She looked around the bar. It wasn't crowded, but it wasn't empty either. "Lady sitting in the back corner booth." They didn't need to adjust their position for Nate to observe the woman.

"Widowed. I'm thinking one year anniversary of the death. She's alone, so no kids."

"How do you know her kids aren't young?"

"She looks emotionally tired, not physically. And if she had kids she would have stayed with them."

"Hmm..." Kensi risked a peek at the woman.

"Am I right?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"You might be," she said, smiling a mile wide. Her eyes fell on the door, which opened as a few people entered. "Uh Nate, how 'bout we go home?"

"Why?" he asked, standing back up to look her in the face.

"The gang's all here," she whispered to him. "Don't look."

"Escape plan?" he asked, making sure he leaned over her so the gang wouldn't recognize them.

"Uh... Okay, if you can manage to get out of here without being seen, I'll go to the bathroom and wait. After ten minutes I'll come out. Wait in the car for me, okay?" she asked, risking a kiss to his cheek.

"Alright." The two inconspicuously parted, as Kensi slinked off to the bathroom and Nate tried to pass by the group unnoticed. 'Try' being the operative word.

"Hey, Nate!" Sam said, causing the whole group to turn to the direction Sam bellowed.

"Shit," Nate muttered and walked over to them. "Hey guys, didn't see you here."

San raised an eyebrow.

"Date stood you up, Nate?" Callen asked, making Nate think fast.

"Yeah, I was just gonna go home."

"Well, I'm sure you could join us just for one drink," came the voice of Hetty, and Nate tensed imperceptibly.

"Just one drink."

Ten minutes later, they still didn't let him go. He casually looked to the bathrooms where Kensi came out. She spotted him and her eyes went wide. He shrugged.

"I need to use the restroom," Nate heard Hetty say, and he motioned to Kensi to go back inside.

She only understood the message when it was too late.

"Ah, Kensi. I thought you had gone home?" Hetty said, as she backed Kensi into the wall.

"I was going to."

"You need to take care of yourself, young lady. A flesh wound is still an injury. I think you should go home," Hetty said, leading Kensi to the bar where the team sat.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Now, I'm sure Mr. Nate will take you home?" Hetty said, making Nate stand up immediately.

"Of course. Let's go," he said, leading Kensi out.

When they were in the car driving to his apartment did a realization hit her.

"She never went to the bathroom!" she said, hitting the dashboard with her fist.

"What?" he asked, confused by her outburst. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I was talking about Hetty. She said she was going to the bathroom, but she never went," she pointed out, as Nate's eyes widened.

"She knew all along!" he said, making her nod. "I often wonder how she does it," Nate mused aloud.

When she didn't respond, he risked a look at her and saw her cringe lightly. His eyes widened when he looked at his watch.

"Shit, I forgot."

"So did I," she said, still slightly huddled forward.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to remember."

"Nate, it's okay."

"No, it's at least 15 minutes to your apartment, and mine is further."

"Nate..."

"I'm stopping at the closest convenience store."

"Alright," she said softly, knowing this was one discussion she wasn't about to win, especially not in her current state. Turns out they only had to drive five minutes to reach a gas pump.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, turning to her.

"Just go get some water," she ordered.

"Okay, ma'am," he said and got out of the car. A few minutes later he returned with two bottles of water and a bag with powdered mini-doughnuts.

He saw her eyebrow-raise when her gaze rested on the bag. "They're for you."

"You spoil me," she said bashfully. However, she didn't reach for it, instead grabbing the bottled water. She fished a prescription bottle from her pocket and with a big gulp, washed down two painkillers.

He watched her with a careful eye. "You want to lay in the back?"

"Nah, I'll just recline." She pulled the handle next to her seat and made the back go lower. She was almost in a horizontal position. He placed the bag of doughnuts in her lap and started the car.

He smiled when she slipped her hand in his.

* * *

"Nate Zachary Getz you will not carry me!" Kensi ordered when they were parked in front of his townhouse. He got out of the car and went to her side, opening the door for her.

"Okay. But I will get your bag and all your stuff," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the front door. Fishing a single key out of her pocket, she unlocked the door and held it open as he came inside.

"Bedroom," he ordered and led them both to his bedroom. Kensi plopped down on the bed, sprawled across it.

"Anything left in your pockets?" he asked, and she shook her head. He unbuttoned her jeans and gently pulled them off her. "Sit up for me?" She sat up and he pulled her tank top over her head. She laid back down on the bed. He retrieved a first aid kit and opened it up.

On her abdomen was a large dressing, held in place by medical tape. He gently peeled it off her skin to reveal a few stitches over a red area.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked, scared, leaning up on her elbows.

"It's alright, I'm just changing the bandage." That seemed to calm her down as she lay back. Within a few minutes her wound was covered again and Nate disposed of the leftovers. He changed into his pajamas and handed her hers. He laid down on the bed next to her.

"We need to talk," he said softly, and she turned her head to look at him when she finished putting on her pajamas.

"Uh huh."

"What you did today—."

"Saved a dozen kids their lives," she interrupted.

"I know, but just... I can't make you promise me not to get hurt, because you can't," he said, looking solemn.

"I can promise you to be careful," she tried, willing his expression to go away, as it pained her deeply.

"Alright, I'll take that." He scooted closer to her and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Now. Can we please go to sleep? I've had a long day."


End file.
